


Holtzbert Smut

by RowdyHoltzy



Series: Holtzbert Smut [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyHoltzy/pseuds/RowdyHoltzy
Summary: Holtzbert smut. I use "Holtzmann" and "Jillian" interchangeably, depending on what felt right.





	1. Confetti and Caramel

"Um, Holtzmann?"

"Yeah?"

Erin stood in the doorway, fingers gripping the doorframe tighter than they should have. Her heart was racing a euphoric beat. Jillian was leaning over the table with her back to Erin, reading more about the theater-going basset hound. Her youthful enthusiasm for the strange and silly made her even more entrancing as a woman. At the sound of her name, she had stood up slightly and turned her head so Erin could see the profile of her face. She was smiling. She seemed to always be smiling. She was always happy. Or maybe she was just always happy when Erin was around. Erin's gaze fell from Holtzmann's mouth to her shoulder, mostly bare except for the straps of a sports bra and tank top. Erin had never wanted to sink her teeth into someone so badly before. Kevin made her flustered, but Holtzmann made her... she wasn't even sure there was a word for how Holtzmann made her feel. She just knew she wanted to pull Holtzmann's suit all the way off her hips and... Primal. That's how Holtzmann made her feel - Primal. Erin swallowed, her voice suddenly feeling shaky.

"Are Patty and Abby here?"

"Nah" Holtzmann shrugged, "they're out getting new parts for the cotton-candy detector. Also, I'm going to fix the toaster so we can use it for tiny casseroles"

Both relieved and terrified, Erin realized that the other women being gone and Holtzmann standing there in her tank top and half-undone uniform made temptation stronger than it had ever been before. Her fingers started going numb. Surprising herself with how hard she had been clenching the doorframe, she let go and tried to casually shake out her hands. She found herself walking towards Holtzmann and she didn't know what to do with her arms. Her heart was beating so loudly in her head.

Jillian fully turned to face Erin and suddenly Erin's hands knew exactly what they wanted. In a single swift motion, they seized Holtzmann's hips and pulled her in close. Holtzmann's hands went up in shock, while Erin's grabbed her face and she finally sank her lips into Jillian's. Electricity and butterflies fluttered up Erin's spine and every thought in her head turned into giggling rainbows. Holtzmann's hands wrapped around her lower back and pulled her in closer, and Erin melted into Holtzmann's arms. She felt like confetti and caramel, soft and light. She couldn't even remember her own name. She opened her mouth more for Holtzmann, kissing her deeply, hungry for her.

Another surge of electricity energized her and she grabbed Holtzmann's hands. Pulling them from her waist and pushing them into the air next to Holtzmann's head, she interlaced her fingers with her own. Holtzmann was clearly surprised, and pulled back a little.

"I'm sorry, did you not want me to ...?" Holtzmann's voice had gotten huskier and softer and it made Erin's knees even weaker.

"No no, I like being touched there, I just... I wanted to be more in control." That last word came out as more of a growl than Erin had intended, but it seemed to work for Holtzmann who raised an eyebrow as her mouth broke into the sexiest grin Erin had ever seen. She gripped Jillian's hands tighter and pushed her onto the padded bench behind the table. Jillian's hair had started to come undone a little, enough that it spread out underneath her head like a soft halo. An incredibly enticing, soft, sexy halo. Straddling her hips, Erin slid both of Jillian's hands above her head and held them there with her left hand. Her right hand slid behind Jillian's left ear, clasped into a fist around Jillian's golden locks and gently pulled. Jillian gasped, and the sound made Erin wet. She immediately brought her lips to Jillian's neck and ran her teeth over the tender skin before drawing circles with her tongue. Jillian moaned, a deep guttural sound that made Erin's heart leap and breath quicken.

"Promise not to move?" Erin tried to make her voice playful but it was still heavy with desire. Jillian nodded, that ever-present lustful twinkle in her eye still sparkling. Erin couldn't help but smile. Placing her left hand next to Jillian's shoulder to steady herself, and releasing her hair from her right hand, she reached inside Jillian's uniform to find the edge of her tank top. Starting to tug it up, Erin gently kissed Jillian's jawline to her ear, which she delicately nipped at. Jillian giggled and butterflies tickled Erin's heart again. She gripped her teeth around the arm of Jillian's glasses and tried to pull them off her face. It took a few more tries than she expected, but she finally succeeded and, with a twist of her neck, tossed them across the room. Jillian was laughing by now.

"What are you doing?" she softly asked, grinning.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to make you laugh."

Holtzmann arched her head back with a deep, sexy laugh that released glitter into Erin's bloodstream. She tugged again on Holtzmann's tank top but it wasn't sliding up easily.

"Do you need some help with that?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, dammit... I wanted to do everything, but your tank, your incredibly sexy tight tank is... umm..." Erin loses her train of thought, staring at Jillian's silhouette beneath her.

Chuckling, Jillian sits up slightly. "Here, I'll just help you take this off me, ok?" She rolls the top up her back. "I'm glad this caught your attention. I was really trying to slut it up for you today"

Erin blushes "Oh, god, I wanted this to be so much sexier... and I can't even take your shirt off by myself..."

Jillian laughs again as she pulls her tank and her bra above her head and flings them towards her glasses now laying on the floor. Lying back down, Jillian crosses her hands at the wrists and rests them above her head.

"No, I like it," Jillian winked, "Go ahead, make me your bitch"


	2. Love's Lullaby

Now it’s Erin’s turn to grin, as she pushes her hands into Jillian’s shoulders and lunges at her neck, biting the sensitive flesh and kneading Jillian’s soft, muscular arms. Jillian gasps, and Erin is afraid she hurt her.

“Sorry, was that too much?”

“No” Jillian whispers, a little out of breath “I just wasn’t expecting you to be so... aggressive”

“Are you ok though? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry... Is this too much?” Erin was used to holding back, keeping everything tucked in and tied up. Something about Jillian made her want to release what felt like years of restraint, but she didn’t want to hurt or overwhelm her. She wanted to make Jillian happy.

Jillian’s full lips softened into a smirk “You do make me happy, babe”

“Oh god, did I say that last part out loud?” Erin blushed in embarrassment. Her eyes widened “Oh my god, you just called me babe”

Jillian chuckled warmly again. Erin loved that sound. She wanted to wake up to it every morning.

“We’re still having our first kiss and I’m already falling for you”

“We’re doing a lot more than kissing”

Erin laughed and Jillian gently kissed her forehead. “I’ve been falling for you ever since I met you” she whispered.

They lock eyes.

“That was-“ Erin starts.

“In-cred-ib-ly corny, I know” Jillian finishes, rolling her eyes. Erin laughs again.

“I love making you laugh” Jillian’s voice is quieter and softer. Erin’s heart had fluttered at Jillian saying the words “I love”, even though she knew it was too soon...

Jillian clears her throat and glances in the direction of her hands, still crossed and lying above her head.

“So, when are you going to dominate me and show me all the things Doctor Erin Gilbert is really into?”

With that invitation, lust floods Erin's nerves. She playfully nips at Jillian’s collarbone, working her way up to her neck. This time she slowly sinks her teeth into Jillian’s flesh, working her tongue as she presses deeper into it. Jillian’s back arches as she lets out a moan that starts high and ends in a throaty release. Erin can feel Jillian’s pulse quicken. Her right hand travels down Jillian’s chest and across her soft belly. Jillian shivers as Erin slips her hand further down into Jillian's boxers and slides two fingers gently inside her. Jillian’s breath is shallow now, and Erin starts softly rocking her hand. Jillian arches her back again as she lets out a shaky sigh and her hips respond to Erin's touch. Erin adjusts her rhythm to match Jillian’s body, eliciting another primal moan. Jillian’s hands grasp Erin’s face and she kisses her deeply, hungrily, as her moans get louder and more breathy. Erin’s hand quickens again to match Jillian’s hips and Jillian’s hands run desperately through Erin’s hair. Jillian’s voice makes the most emotional, beautiful sounds Erin has ever heard. Grounded and breathy, ravenous and free. Intoxicatingly raw. Witnessing Jillian’s ecstasy makes Erin’s head swim as Jillian’s entire body becomes overcome with pleasure. Her eyes shut tight, her back arching completely off the bench, her legs quivering, she falls completely silent before letting out an exquisite final sigh and collapsing. Her breath slows down as she opens her eyes to gaze into Erin’s. Erin can’t help herself. “You’re so beautiful”

Still not quite able to speak, Jillian blushes.

“And quite the vocalist too” Erin teases.

Jillian finds her voice, just enough to laugh. Erin slowly leans closer to Jillian’s face and kisses her. Even after the urgent lust has passed, there is still a hunger in Jillian’s kiss. A hunger Erin always wants to feel. Jillian’s right hand cups Erin’s cheek and slowly glides down underneath her blouse, over her heart. Jillian loves feeling her lover’s heartbeat. Erin smiles softly and Jillian knows she could spend the rest of her life being at home in those vibrantly warm brown eyes.

She pulls at the neckline of Erin’s top and, voice still shaky, whispers “So, when do I get to be in the driver’s seat?”

“You haven’t even gotten your voice fully back, let alone your strength” Erin whispers back, landing another kiss on Jillian’s collarbone. She clasps her own hand around Jillian’s hand still over her heart. “I just want to enjoy this moment here, now, with you.” Erin nestles her head onto Jillian's bare chest, listening to her heart beat out a soothing lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

Jillian’s left hand brushes against Erin’s back, drawing constellations. With each stroke, Erin’s weight sinks more fully into her. Jillian breathes in deeply, feeling Erin’s heartbeat against her own. Her mind usually feels like outer space, infinite thoughts twinkling and connecting, dying, growing, combusting. But the simplicity of this moment makes all of that feel far away... Instead of feeling like her mind is trying to contain the universe, she feels like a little astronaut just floating in it. At peace.

Erin lets out a contented sigh, making Jillian smile. Jillian's hand wanders down to Erin’s hip, continuing to trace the endless shapes of stars. She slides her right hand out from underneath Erin’s chest, letting it caress Erin’s waist. Resting both her hands on Erin’s hips, she slowly starts drawing alternating circles with her thumbs, tracing around Erin’s hipbones. Erin sighs again, and this time the sound has a lustful edge.

“I’m ready when you are” Jillian quips.

Erin giggles, and the sound sends tiny bubbles tickling up Jillian’s scalp. Her fingers press slightly deeper into Erin’s hips with each rotation, and she can feel Erin’s heartrate quicken. She kisses the top of Erin’s head and Erin looks up to meet Jillian’s lips with her own. Erin’s hands slide up the back of Jillian’s neck and clutch fistfuls of her hair. Fireworks glow throughout Jillian’s head as Erin aggressively kisses her, pushing her hips into Jillian’s. She loves Erin’s hunger. Before today, she sensed Erin’s hesitation... almost as if Erin was scared of her own desire. Erin had probably felt that way for years. But to Jillian it was beautiful. Intense and vibrant want, in its most honest form. Jillian’s hands slide up Erin’s back and bubbles tingle up her arms. She loves how much her own nerves dance at the feeling of Erin’s skin. Holding Erin with her right arm, she slowly props herself up on her left elbow.

“I need to be more appropriately dressed for this” she whispers, pulling herself from Erin and standing up off the bench. Completely unzipping her uniform, she steps out of it and kicks it off to the side. Erin laughs in surprise.

“Are those RAINBOW boxers?”

Grinning proudly, Jillian tucks her thumbs into the waistband and shimmies her hips.

“They ma gettin’ luck-ay pants”

Erin laughs loudly, her whole body shaking. “That’s so gay”

“They’re incredibly gay” Jillian agrees, climbing back onto the bench and straddling Erin. She leans down to softly, almost chastely, kiss her. Pulling back slightly, she winks. “And they worked.”

Erin giggles and Jillian kisses her again, sliding her hands into Erin’s hair. Erin breathes in sharply, making Jillian head spin.

“We have to get you out of these clothes”

Erin hastily grabs the edge of her blouse, yanks it above her head, and throws it off her arms. Jillian pauses.

“I think your shirt just ripped”

“Idontcare” Erin wraps her left hand behind Jillian’s neck, pulling her into another kiss while her right hand unzips her own skirt and pushes it past her hips. Her hand slams into Jillian’s leg.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!”

Jillian laughs, sliding to Erin’s side

“It’s fine, I’m really glad you’re so into it, I just have to move so you can-” Erin’s skirt and underwear already kicked onto the floor, with her bra thrown immediately after, she grabs Jillian into another deep kiss and pulls her back on top of her. Jillian presses down firmly on Erin’s shoulders.

“We don’t have to rush anything. We can take it slow this time...”

Erin’s breathing starts to relax and her grip on Jillian’s arms softens. Jillian brings her right hand up to caress Erin’s cheekbone. Sliding her hand down Erin’s neck, she separates her fingers to brush Erin’s shoulders, running her fingertips softly down Erin’s arm. Her slow, gentle touch causes Erin to shiver as goosebumps form on her skin. Jillian always found the reactiveness of skin so magical. She glides her fingers back up to Erin’s chest, rotating her hand to softly brush with the back of her knuckles. Her left hand slides up the side of Erin’s head to gently grab a handful of hair while her right hand continues traveling across the vast wonders of Erin’s skin. Erin closes her eyes and takes a deep, shuddering breath. Jillian’s movements are focused and precise, almost measured. She’s intent on waking up every nerve in Erin’s body. Exploring a lover is like carefully unraveling the mysteries of a new element. There’s a conversation to be had, learning through interaction. Discovering its shapes and rules. Letting its unique properties gradually reveal themselves. Listening to every breath, every movement, every touch.

“That tickles” Erin whispers. Jillian glances down to notice the pendant of her necklace brushing against Erin’s chest. That’s a wonderful idea.

She carefully unclasps the necklace and slides the pendant off the chain. She lets it dangle from her left hand while gripping the pendant between her right index finger and thumb, making sure the point of the screw is safely tucked into her palm. Letting the last few links of the chain land on Erin’s chest, she traces tiny overlapping circles. Bringing her right hand to the side of Erin’s neck, she glides the curved edge of the pendant down along Erin’s skin. Eyes still closed, Erin releases a deep sigh. Jillian slowly kisses her, moving her tongue in time with both her hands. Erin moans and Jillian restrains her own urge to go faster. Let everything build up organically, gradually. Don’t rush yet. Let yourself float. Keeping her left hand gently sliding the chain along Erin’s chest, she lets her right hand press slightly deeper into Erin’s waist, dragging the pendant’s edge across her stomach and slowly towards her hips. Erin shudders again as she releases another moan, this one throatier and rougher. She clutches Jillian’s arms and digs in her nails. Jillian’s breath quickens and she feels herself getting wet again. She starts to lose herself but focuses on the rhythms of her hands on Erin’s skin. Breathy whimpers escape Erin as she grabs Jillian’s hips and pulls them towards her own, running her hands up Jillian’s back. Jillian’s thoughts dissolve into dimensionless squiggles. Erin’s desire always makes her feel heady and weak.

Finding her breath again, Jillian reminds herself “This is her first time. I have to make her feel magical and transcendent, like the goddess she is.” Focusing again on Erin’s skin, she draws larger circles with the chain, purposefully running it across Erin’s nipples. Pressing deeper with the pendant’s edge, she glides it around Erin’s soft belly. A long, gutteral moan escapes Erin’s lips as she digs her nails into Jillian’s back and undulates her hips in anticipation. Jillian’s self-control weakens completely. Tossing her jewelry onto the floor, she runs her left hand up through Erin’s hair. She seizes a handful and tugs, causing Erin to euphorically gasp and arch her back. Jillian’s right hand kneads Erin’s thigh as she kisses her. Erin whimpers again and Jillian glides two fingers inside her while massaging circles around Erin’s clit with her thumb. With another throaty gasp, Erin's whole body shudders. Her breath becomes urgent and every exhale is a high-pitched moan. Remembering the move Erin pulled on her, Jillian slowly sinks her teeth into the side of Erin’s neck, circling her tongue in time with her thumb. As Erin’s breath and hips quicken, Jillian makes smaller, faster circles. Erin’s moans get shorter and higher-pitched, and Jillian’s only desire is to bring this incredible woman pure ecstasy. Gently biting into a new spot on Erin’s neck, Jillian feels Erin’s back arch with a sharp inhale while her whole body vibrates. Jillian continues her circles, stroking inside Erin with her fingers, wanting her to experience this bliss as long as possible. Erin’s entire body contracts, then releases slightly before contracting again, and again, and again. At the exact moment Erin’s body starts to come down from the climax, Jillian bites down a little harder, pushing deeper with her tongue and thumb and speeding up both. Erin inhales and her body seizes up again, going through cycles of contraction and release. Another breathy moan escapes her lips, and again Jillian intensifies her circles. Erin clutches Jillian’s shoulders, digging in her nails. “Oh Jill... Oh Jill...Oh...” she whispers, before losing herself in another orgasm, her body almost folding in half with fierce contractions. On the final release, Erin pulls Jillian’s head up to kiss her intensely. Desperately wanting to satisfy Erin completely, Jillian pushes her fingers deeper and aggressively strokes her. Erin’s kisses are hungry and breathy and suddenly she squeals and her body violently, silently shakes. She releases a long high-pitched moan and Jillian feels her hand become drenched. Exhausted, Erin blissfully collapses underneath Jillian. Jillian slowly kisses her jawline and lovingly strokes her before pulling her hand out completely.

“Oh my god...” Erin gasps, “Oh my god... I didn’t even know my body could DO that.” Still catching her breath, Erin looks into Jillian’s eyes. “You’re amazing... god, you’re amazing... is that what multiple-?”

Blushing, Jillian laughs and nods “Yeah, that’s multiple orgasms.” She wipes her hand on her boxers. “And then some... But I really didn’t do anything. I was just reading your body. I meant for it to last longer. I just... when you grabbed my hips and my back I just-”

Erin kisses Jillian, and Jillian melts next to her completely losing her train of thought. They lie side by side, kissing softly, until Jillian remembers what she had wanted to say.

“I love how much you enjoyed that... I’m honored to have been a part of it... and I want to do more with you.” She gently strokes Erin’s arm lying across her chest. “I haven’t finished learning you.”

“Well, it’s about time!”

Shocked, Jillian and Erin both turn to look at the doorway to see Abby standing there, holding shopping bags from the home improvement store. 

“You two have been eyebanging each other since day one!” She points at Holtzmann “ESPECIALLY you!” Her gaze shifts to Erin as she shakes her hand in her direction “She _courted_ you with a mating dance! And flametorches! If that’s not love... And today wearing that skintight thing as a top and “forgetting” to button up the uniform...” Abby shakes her head. Noticing Holtzmann’s tank on the floor she raises an eyebrow. “Glad to see THAT worked... Anyway,” Abby holds up her shopping bags, “Just have to drop these off. Don’t worry about Patty and I - we’re going out for lunch at the new soup place. We’ll take our time...” she says with an exaggerated wink. After placing her bags on the floor, she backs out of the room. Disappearing behind the doors as she slides them shut, she can't help but smile.

“Have fun, you two LoveNerds!”


	4. Cotton Candy and Jasmine

"So, like, you don't have to tell me, but is she kinky? Like she seems like she'd be into some kinky shit" Patty leans down and whispers to Erin.

Erin's face feels like it's on fire. They had just finished busting a ghost that was terrorizing a newlywed couple in their small apartment. It was a well-meaning but very confused Great Dane that Erin almost felt bad for trying to bust until it suddenly lunged at her so when they neutralized it, it ectoxploded all over her jumpsuit. The uniform had fortunately taken most of it but she still had to clean up her hands and chest with baby wipes in the car ride back to GB headquarters. As they unpacked from the job, Patty had approached Erin.

Erin's voice cracks "Um... not really, she's just... really wonderful."

"Ok, now that I believe. Kinky or not, she most definitely knows how to get freaky."

The fire in Erin's cheeks intensifies, and blazes down her neck into her chest.

"Whoo look at you! She must've really treated you right. Well good for you both y'all. Man, there is too much hate in this world. We need more love."

"Watcha talking about?" Holtzmann struts up to Erin and Patty wearing her trademark grin.

"You two being in love."

Jillian beams as she wraps her arm over Erin's shoulder.

Patty raises her eyebrows. "Also, you being crazy good in bed."

Erin chokes as Patty continues. "Whatever you be doing it's seriously working on her - she could barely put two words together when I asked about you getting your freak on"

Still beaming, Jillian looks down and absentmindedly runs her tongue along her top lip.

"Yeah I know that look. You get that look when you're workin' on something. You probably already comin' up with twelve new ways to get her to scream your name" Patty shakes her head "Man, why can't I find a dude like that? A sweetheart and SUCH a freak... Tch, you two so frickin' cute together..."

Erin feels like her entire head is on fire and suddenly a cold smear spreads across her cheek. Shocked, she reaches up to feel slimy ectoplasm that definitely wasn't there before.

"You missed a spot" Jillian winks, pointing with her hand that's not covered in ghost goo.

"Jill! This stuff takes forever to scrub off!"

"Then we better get started" Jillian grabs Erin's hand and pulls her to the bathroom. Turning back, she yells "Abbs! I'm gonna give Erin a bath!"

"K!" Abby yells back, still disassembling the proton packs and wiping them down with nonreactive cleaning solution. Patty chuckles and shakes her head as she locks the portable containment chamber into their permanent chamber to transfer the canine ghost.

"They are right outside! They're still cleaning! We can't just-"

Jillian closes the door behind them, then unzips and steps out of her uniform. Stripped down to a ribbed racerback tank and boxers (today they have a ghost-emoji pattern because of course), she starts gently pulling out the bobby pins from her hair to set them down on the side of the sink.

"I have to wash my hair." She glances at Erin. "You got ectoplasmed harder than the rest of us. As scientists, we know how important it is to conserve water" Jillian nods her head solemnly. "It's the responsible thing to do."

Erin found it hard to focus on Jillian's words, watching her hair slowly drape itself on her almost-bare shoulders. Pulling out the last pin, Jillian shakes out her bouncy blonde curls. "That's what the hair of a goddess looks like" Erin thinks, absentmindedly biting her lower lip. Jillian turns towards Erin and her hair somehow makes her smile more radiant.

"Come help me out of my clothes"

Erin lunges at Jillian's face, pulling her into a hungry kiss. Erin's head already swimming, Jillian's fingertips brushing up her arms sets off neon fireworks underneath her skin. Erin lets out a sound in between a yelp and a sigh, making Jillian chuckle. Jillian's hands travel across Erin's chest to find the zipper of her jumpsuit and slowly slide it down. Still lost in Jillian's kiss, Erin slides her hands into Jillian's hair. Soft, calming, and warm, like the blanket Erin's grandmother had made for her when she was 4 years old, which Erin brought everywhere for the next three years. Being with Jillian felt like traveling back in time somehow, to back before Erin was trying so hard to be something... back to when she just was.

Erin breathes in deeply, tasting Jillian and running her fingers through her soothingly luscious tendrils. Erin feels Jillian pause, a shiver zipping through her as Erin continues massaging her head. Remembering they're both still clothed, Erin pulls her arms through her own sleeves to push her jumpsuit to the floor and kick it aside. She grabs the edge of Jillian's tank and slides her hands up Jillian's sides, feeling the transfer of electricity between her hands and Jillian's skin. Pulling it off Jillian's head and letting it fall from her fingers, Erin kisses Jillian again. Wrapping her hands around Jillian's ribcage and sliding her thumbs under the band of her sports bra, Erin softly rubs her thumbs along the bottom of Jillian's breasts. Jillian inhales a shivering breath and Erin kisses her deeper. She slides her fingertips underneath the band, pulling the bra up and off Jillian. Jillian glides her hands across Erin's back to unclasp her bra and tenderly slide it off her arms. Erin pulls her into another kiss, grabbing her hips and pushing her boxers down. Stepping out, Jillian hooks her thumbs into the waistband of Erin's cotton underwear and slides them down as she kisses a trail down Erin's chest to her bellybutton. Feeling Erin's knees buckle, Jillian smiles as she wraps her hands around Erin's waist.

"Let's get you lying down" she whispers into Erin's ear as she guides her to sit on the edge of the tub. Turning on the taps to find the right temperature, she drizzles in her favorite jasmine bubble bath. Letting Erin climb in first, Jillian kneels in front of her to kiss her as the water rises and fresh jasmine infuses the air. Turning the water off, Jillian settles in between Erin's legs and rests the back of her head against Erin's chest. Resting her arms on Erin's legs, Jillian strokes Erin's thighs. Erin runs her hands through Jillian's hair, letting the gentle trickles of water play a soft soundtrack to each touch. Feeling Jillian's weight sink into her, Erin pours some jasmine soap into her hands and massages it through Jillian's hair. Releasing a deep breathy sigh, Jillian feels weightless and soft, like cotton candy. Scooping water over Jillian's hair, Erin kisses Jillian's forehead. Jillian slowly sits up to turn around and face Erin, her feet on either side of Erin's hips. Her gaze soft, her hair damply sticking to her bare shoulders, Erin realizes Jillian has never looked more beautiful. Jillian bends her knees to get closer to Erin and kisses her slowly. The warmth of the bath combined with the intoxicating scent of jasmine makes everything feel soft and heavy. The fluttering of butterflies in Erin's chest becomes ocean waves rolling against her ribcage. Her hands glide up Jillian's arms to rest on Jillian's chest. She starts gently kneading Jillian's breasts, as Jillian's hands massage her waist. Jillian's hands travel down to Erin's thighs, where she traces her favorite constellations. Electrified by the intimate touch, Erin's breathing quickens and her palms push deeper into Jillian's flesh. Jillian's hands gradually work up Erin's thighs, until Erin's heart is racing. Dizzying hunger courses through Erin's veins, turning her kisses more aggressive. She clutches Jillian's hips and lets euphoric headiness wash over her. Feeling Jillian's hand brush up against her, Erin gasps and her hands instinctively squeeze Jillian's hips tighter. Jillian's hand slides against Erin's clit slowly, almost painfully slowly. She lifts her right hand off Jillian's hip with the intention of grabbing Jillian's arm and increasing her speed but then she stops. The slow strokes are awakening new nerves, sending chills throughout every single inch of her body. As an involuntary shiver courses through her, she exhales a moan into Jillian's kiss. Jillian slides her hand up across Erin's hipbone all the way to her back. She slowly brushes her fingertips up and down Erin's spine and Erin loses herself in the sensations. Sliding her hand back down, she undulates her fingers against Erin's clit and immediately feels Erin's fingers dig into her hips. Erin's breath becomes short and urgent but Jillian keeps her hand moving slowly. Her left hand still massaging Erin's hip, Jillian slides her right hand up Erin's chest. Tracing her finger across Erin's left breast, she kisses Erin's neck and collarbone. Erin arches her back, releasing a loud low moan. Starting to nip at Erin's neck, Jillian brings her left hand up to Erin's chest, massaging her breasts. When Erin sharply inhales, Jillian's right hand glides back down to massage Erin's clit. Erin's hands immediately grab Jillian's shoulders as she kisses her ravenously. Jillian presses deeper into Erin, feeling Erin's hips take over. Erin's head rolls back as her chest heaves with blissful gasps. Her hands press up into the back of Jillian's neck as her moans get louder and deeper. She kisses Jillian again, her whole body undulating. Jillian can taste every euphoric exhale and it makes her heady. She pulls her hand away again and Erin lets out a groan of frustration as her whole body relaxes. Jillian drags her nails up and down Erin's back, causing Erin to gasp and shiver again. Sliding her hand back down for a final time, she presses deeply into Erin's clit and rolls her fingers across it. "Oh JILL" Erin breathes into Jillian's kiss, her body aggressively undulating into a vibrating contraction. Blissful shivers radiate from her spine with no sign of ending. Erin's head rolls back again and Jillian bites the side of her neck, lightly stroking the flesh with her tongue. Erin exhales another "Ohhhhhhhh JILL" as Jillian's fingers continue massaging her clit. Still in the throes of orgasm, Erin digs her nails into Jillian's skin, dragging them across her back. Jillian nestles her face just under Erin's ear, alternating nibbling and drawing her tongue across the skin. Erin draws in another sharp breath as a new wave of contractions take over her body.

Finally sinking back into the tub, Erin opens her eyes as her breathing slows. "I'm learning how to wear you out" Jillian says with a wink. Still reeling, Erin just smiles in response. A shiver travels up her spine but this time it's from actual temperature.

"Th-the water's cold" Erin stutters, still catching her breath.

Jillian looks down to see goosebumps on her own arms "Huh, so it is." She stands up and carefully climbs out of the tub to grab two robes. Extending her hand to Erin like a prince to a princess, she helps Erin climb out and wraps her robe around her. Tying her own robe closed, she gives Erin a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh, we forgot to scrub that stuff off"

Erin laughs "Oh my god! Is that from what you-?"

Jillian grimaces "Yeah... Here..." Jillian grabs a sponge from one of the tool shelves and runs it under the tap before cradling Erin's chin in her hand and scrubbing the rough side of the sponge against Erin's cheek.

"There we go. Now we're ready for a nap"

"But we have to-"

"We worked hard today babe, we can take a little nap. Plus, you deserve a cuddle. We'll take a nap and then we can deal with everything after." Jillian grabs Erin's hand and gently pulls her to the door. "We can share my bunk. We'll cuddle nekkid. It'll be fun." Jillian pulls Erin into another kiss.

"Just us and the sheets"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I noticed many authors posting playlists: I've been listening to Hayley Kiyoko's Citrine a lot lately and had "Ease My Mind" playing on repeat while writing the bathtub scene.


	5. Cashmere Chaos

The quiet haze fades from Erin's mind as her eyes open. A smile spreads across her face before she's fully awake. Dreamless sleeps were always her favorite because they're so deeply restful, making you feel like you're floating. Growing up, she had had enough nightmares about her family turning into ghosts and suddenly not being able to scream, no one hearing her or saving her. She'd eventually wake up in a cold sweat, heart racing, gasping for breath. The therapy sessions didn't help, she just eventually outgrew the dreams... like she outgrew her belief in ghosts, slowly convincing herself that her neighbor's ghost was only a more vivid nightmare.

Looking up, Erin sees Jillian's "I Want To Believe" poster taped on the wall and her smile deepens. Jillian had somehow managed to live her whole life believing. Had she ever doubted herself like Erin did? Or did she always know that the paranormal was real, no matter what anyone else said? How had Jillian preserved the part of herself that believed in magic? Not just preserved it, but embodied it? Embraced it? It was the part of her that Erin found so magical and... healing. Being with Jillian was helping Erin find that part of herself again. Going out every day and busting ghosts was mentally validating, but witnessing Jillian's unapologetic enthusiasm was awakening a side of Erin that, for the last 25 years, had been too scared to have a voice.

As her body begins to wake up, Erin feels Jillian's hand resting on her left hip and the warmth radiating from it in fuzzy little waves. She hadn't shared a bed with anyone in a long time and she had deeply missed the gentle intimate touch that happens between sleeping lovers. Very slowly, so as not to wake her, Erin lifts Jillian's hand and turns over to face her. Letting Jillian's hand rest on her right hip sends another set of cashmere waves into Erin's bloodstream. Jillian's face is half-buried in the pillow, her soft coral lips slightly parted. She never wore lipstick but her lips were always that bright color... vibrant, youthful, playful.

Resisting the urge to kiss her, Erin rests her own hand on top of Jillian's. She loves how Jillian's curls spiral out onto her pillow in gentle chaos. That captured Jillian's essence... her tender loving chaos. She was full of surprises, always the good kind. Surprises formed in the creative inspiration of love. Love for her work, her friends, herself. Jillian seems to be made of love.

There's probably a lot more there, Erin realizes. Stories Jillian doesn't show. Watching Jillian's beautiful peaceful rest, Erin thinks to herself

"I want to hear all of them"


	6. Aftermath (Flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter, I wanted to share a story from Jillian's past, one she wouldn't necessarily talk about. No smut in this chapter, just exploring Jillian's character. I wanted the paragraphs to be short and slightly out of chronological order, like how I think Jillian's thoughts would be, but I hope it also flows and is easy to read.

Her ears still buzzing, Jillian closes her apartment door. The click of the lock echoes, the silence she had grown accustomed to suddenly feeling overpowering. She’s used to this feeling too. The buzz of adrenaline turning into sharp thorns in her bloodstream, making her feel hypersensitive. Aftermath.

  
She had been looking forward to tonight for months. Jewel was finally coming to her town, and she knew she needed a ticket. She hadn’t been making much money at the university’s cafe, but selling her car gave her a little buffer from living completely hand-to-mouth. Time had ticked by so slowly that morning, and she was constantly calculating the the number of seconds left in her shift. Time often felt like it bended it’s own rules, and counting seconds always made her feel like she had a little more control, like she was reminding it how quickly it needed to keep going. Seconds were the only unit of time she could feel passing. Counting seconds felt like counting her own steps, which she sometimes found herself doing without realizing. As a child she had wanted to count all the way to infinity without stopping but her brain kept getting distracted. Maybe counting steps was her mind’s way of trying to actualize that insatiated childhood goal.

  
Eventually her shift did end and she had leaped onto the first of three buses to get to the local performing arts center. The euphoric buzzing in her brain intensified as each second ticked closer to showtime. She had landed a seat in the second row and couldn’t stop fidgeting. She tried to read the physics textbook she’d brought with her but the words kept swimming around on the page. Instead, she looked around the theater. Measuring the angles of each curve sculpted in the decorative pillars and high ceilings, finding the equations for each flourish. She liked discovering the formulas for the things that ensnare the senses. Behind those calculations, her internal counter ticked away the seconds. An hour before the concert was going to start, she had the distinct thought “Jewel is in this building right now” and another vibrating wave of adrenaline flooded her veins.

  
Holtzmann had a knack for falling in love with musicians who, when she mentioned them to other people the response would always be “...oh yeah... her...”. Talented storytellers and musicians who dedicate their life to the craft but somehow are always on the fringe. Maybe that was why she liked them, why she found them so relatable. Why she found their lyrics, their stories, so soothing.  
Once, in her high school English class, another student had written an entire story using everyone in the class as obvious character inspiration. The caricatures were lighthearted, poking gentle fun at each student’s quirks, and elicited a lot of laughter. When the student finished reading his piece, Jillian had felt a sinking feeling in her chest. He hadn’t talked about her yet. She knew she was quiet but she didn’t want to be forgotten.

  
The concert had been overwhelming, emotional, and breathtakingly beautiful. Jewel had come out in a simple flowy yellow dress that was a stunning contrast behind her cerulean blue guitar. Her voice made Jillian’s heart race and she couldn’t help but stare at Jewel’s hands dance across the guitar. Time slowed down but everything felt like a blur. She didn’t know exactly where to look, wanting to take in every minute detail of sight and sound.

  
Jillian grew up craving closeness. A closeness others didn’t seem to understand. She felt a primal urge to bare her soul, an urge that, she quickly learned, normal people don’t have. Eventually she found words that echoed the whispers and questions in her own mind. Maybe other kids didn’t want to know her, but she could find pages of poetry that promised “I hear you. I feel the same.”

  
That’s how she had discovered Jewel. She was a sophomore in high school when she had found her poetry collection “A Night Without Armor” and fell in love with the voice of yearning, boldness, honesty, and softness. She soon bought all three of Jewel’s albums and listened to them constantly. On days she found it especially hard to focus, she would find a song to play on repeat until she had finished the project at hand. As smart as she was, working alone for so many hours felt oppressive. More than anything else, Jewel’s voice felt like a friend and got Jillian through countless all-nighters.

  
Now, back in her small apartment, the familiar heaviness settles into her chest like a large dog lying down in his old bed. She undresses, carefully hanging up the clothing she had been so excited to wear. Neon-yellow jeans with large black lightning strikes on both thighs, a loose-fitting royal-purple blouse with copper studs outlining a large fleur-de-lis on the back, and a hologramic crossword-puzzle belt with letters in different colors appearing at different angles. Clothes of brightness and excitement. Returned before they even had a chance to get dirty.

  
She robotically pulls on her thick pajamas, already trying to wind down her mind. The familiar experience of trying to close herself up again, or at least just enough to fall into sleep.

  
She knew her crush was one-sided. Jewel had no idea who she was. At most she might have noticed a colorful blur in the audience, a blur that would be replaced in her mind by countless others at the next show, only to be soon replaced again... Jillian didn’t want to be one of those delusional fans who wrote obsessive love letters and convinced themselves that the object of their affection was in love with them too. It was different. Jillian knew she thought differently than normal people but she still had a firm grip on reality. She knew they didn’t know each other. But she believed that if there was a parallel universe where Jewel was her classmate or roommate instead an international celebrity they would actually become very close friends. That knowledge is what burned in her chest. She knew a lot of Jewel’s poetry had come from a place of longing and loneliness, wanting connection but not finding it. Being an orange and not finding anybody who rhymes with you. You can’t help it. It’s just the way you are. And if the world gave them a chance to know each other they’d probably provide so much comfort to each other. Comfort that Jillian ached for in her bones.

  
She turns on the fan by her window before climbing into bed. The familiar dull white noise is never as soothing as the slow soft breath of a friend or lover, but it’s better than silence.

  
Lying in bed, staring at shapes in the darkness, Jillian still feels frustratingly restless. She slides her earbuds into her pillowcase above her head and turns on Jewel’s “Amen”.  Her breathing instantly slows as the heartbreaking lullaby hugs her raw, starving thoughts. Her eyes close softly as a tear glides down her cheek to dissolve into her pillow. Her awareness gradually starts to fade into the blurry state of dreamless sleep.


	7. She Keeps Me Warm

Jillian feels her own steady breath, the surprise of waking tempered by the warmth surrounding her.

She inhales the soft scent of jasmine still lingering on Erin's skin. Her left arm lies across Erin's waist, rising and falling with the comforting rhythm of Erin's breathing. Jillian gently inches herself closer, to line her own body perfectly up against Erin's profile. Erin releases a sigh and slowly opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..."

Erin smiles as she turns her head, her voice slightly gravelly from the night's rest.

"No, it's fine... I like waking up to this"

Jillian smiles and Erin kisses her, turning her whole body to face Jillian's. Erin's hand slides up Jillian's arm, sending warm waves washing over Jillian's skin. Erin slides closer, draping her leg over Jillian's thigh. Jillian feels the hunger growing in Erin's kiss and starts sliding her hand down from Erin's hip. Erin's grip tightens.

"You don't have to..."

Jillian freezes. She hadn't been with many women but (with the exception of her college roommate who kept being afraid her boyfriend was going to walk in on them) they had never stopped her.

"Do you want me to?"

"I mean, you're really really good at that but I don't want this to be about that... I don't want _us_ to be about that... I mean, I just... it's not... I don't want to slow things down because I want to know you, everything about you... I just.... you don't have to keep giving me orgasms to keep me here. I'm always going to be here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

Erin delicately tucks a lock of Jillian's hair behind her ear.

"You've already won me over... I'm yours."

Jillian swallows the small lump in her throat and looks down, unsure how to respond.

"I mean" Erin continues "I'm yours if you want me to be"

Jillian nods her head, not trusting her voice.

Erin wraps her arm across Jillian's back, pulling her in closer. Jillian nestles her head underneath Erin's chin and deeply inhales her sweet scent. Listening to Erin's heartbeat, she slides her hand up to rest on Erin's back. She feels soft, warm, safe, loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "Rozes" by The Chainsmokers, "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert, and LP's cover of Beyonce's "Halo" while writing this chapter.


	8. Halloween

Erin stares, speechless, as Jillian steps out of the bathroom.

Jutting her hip out to the side, Jillian rests her bejeweled hand on it and sneers “Wha?” before breaking into her signature grin and wink.

Erin had never seen her in a dress, let alone a strapless minidress. The shiny black fabric clings to curves usually hidden underneath menswear or the Ghostbusters uniform. A silver sash, with “Mizz Long Island” in large sparkling black letters printed across the front, drapes across Jillian’s body. Silver bangles dangle off her wrists, with a large diamond ring on each hand. Long silver earrings catch the light as her thick blonde curls bounce with every movement. Shimmery black eyeshadow and mascara accentuate Jillian’s already stunning blue eyes. Dark red lipstick intensifies the effect, and the whole look is completed by sleek black knee-high boots.

“Yaass bitch!” Patty claps her hands “Dayum you cleanup good!” Turning to Erin, she laughs “Girl, you gotta inhale or you gonna pass out”

Jillian laughs, walking over to Patty to clap a manicured hand on her shoulder “I clean up good? Check YOU out, you Silver Screen Songstress”

Patty had been looking forward to dressing up as Ella Fitzgerald for months. A talented seamstress, she had decided to make her own dress. The whole team had gone with her to give their input on patterns and fabrics, and they unanimously agreed on a floor-length off-the-shoulder ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and a mid-thigh slit on the left side. Patty fell in love with a lusciously thick bright red fabric that had just a touch of stretch to it. Abby had found the last two yards of a glittery red satin hidden deep in a scraps bin, which Patty used for the lining. When Patty was halfway done with the dress, they all took a day off to go thrift shopping and she had found an intricately beaded pearl and diamond necklace. She just had to add strappy silver heels and her diamond earrings. Then, last night, Holtzmann had surprised her with a vintage silver cigar box she had turned into a clutch purse. The box had a detailed rose engraved into it, with petals and vines wrapping around the entire piece. Holtzmann had lined the box with the last bit of satin leftover from the dress, stitching in little pockets for lipstick and money. Each piece was beautiful on it’s own, but all together the effect is stunning. Patty’s smile always seems to light up the entire room, and tonight she’s truly glowing.

Patty beams, still a little in shock from Holtzmann’s gift. She lifts the purse and shrugs “I honestly don’t know how to thank you. This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me... “ Patty shakes her head “You just surprise me every day”

“Oh, c’mere you” Holtzmann wraps Patty into a tight hug and Patty chuckles again, her eyes getting teary. 

Patty glances at Erin, her smile widening. “And ain’t you the cutest little Ghost Girl?”

“Thank you” Erin curtsies. Encouraged by her friends, she had decided to reclaim her childhood nickname and be “Ghost Girl”. While Patty had been browsing the jewelry section at the thrift store, Erin had found a white babydoll dress. She added white Mary Jane shoes and tights from her own closet, and a white bow hairclip to pull her hair back. 

“I’m not as stunning as you guys, but I do feel cute.”

Jillian beams at her and pulls her into a quick kiss. “You’re adorable”

Patty claps her hands together “Alright, I’m excited! Let’s get this party started... Where’s Abby? HEY YO ABBY, I WANNA SEE WHERE HOLTZMANN’S GONNA TAKE US! COME ON OUT SO WE CAN GO”

Abby cares the least about Halloween, but she’s happy to go along with her friends as long as she doesn’t have to put too much effort into her own costume. She bought a messy white wig and moustache so she just had to throw one of her white lab coats over the plaid button-up shirt and black slacks she’d been wearing all day, and boom - one of the most iconic physicists in history.

Patty grins as Abby exits the kitchen. “Aw hey! Doc from ‘Back To The Future!’” 

“Ya know, I was going for Albert Einstein, but the moustache got itchy so I took it off, and hey, I’ll take that too”

“Alrigh’ ladies, lez go!” Holtzmann grabs her coat and leads everyone out the door. She couldn’t wait to surprise them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann's costume is inspired by Kate's outfit in the SNL "Do It On My Twin Bed" music video, and Patty's costume is inspired by her gown at the GB premiere.


	9. Halloween Karaoke

Everyone sees the blinking neon sign at once, as Holtzmann rolls Ecto-1 into the parking lot.

"Ha! Yes!" Patty claps her hands "Holtzy you do the BEST surprises!"

"I knew it!" Abby exclaims.

Erin just claps her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

"Kar-ah-oh-kay NIGHT!" Holtzmann bellows.

 

She reaches the saloon-style doors first, holding the right door open for her friends to enter. It's a simple and warm atmosphere, with a few leather booths along the left wall, a wooden stage (with tables in front of it) in the center, and the bar on the right. Everyone's in costume, softly chatting and watching the cowboy on stage perform Tom Petty.

Holtzmann whispers in Erin's ear "I'll go add us... you find a table". Her breath tickles Erin's neck, turning Erin's stomach into butterflies. Erin clears her throat trying to regain composure. "Yeah" her voice squeaks. Jillian chuckles and gives Erin's arm a squeeze before leaving to approach the bar.

"You are so whipped" Patty grins, pulling Erin towards the table Abby's already claimed. Erin's pale makeup helps hide only some of her blushing. As they settle into their seats, Abby pats Erin's thigh and points to the stage "You're not gonna want to miss this"

Jillian has the mic in one hand, with her other hand resting on her hip. The gritty guitar of Joan Jett's "Bad Reputation" blasts through the speakers and Jillian's voice growls along with it. Her hips pop and shimmy as she stomps across the stage. She flips her hair, eyes locking with Erin's. Jillian's hips continue spiraling as she squats down to the floor then leaps up into an air guitar solo. Abby and Patty are cheering and wolf-whistling, while Erin's heartbeat is racing in her ears. When Jillian belts out the last note Erin resists the urge to lunge at her. She closes her eyes, trying to control her breathing.

When she opens them, Patty has replaced Jillian, who surprisingly hasn't returned to the table. The trumpet of Ella Fitzgerald's "Dream A Little Dream Of Me" fills the room. As Patty gently sways, her necklace and earrings sparkle in the light. Her soft, bold voice elegantly replicates Ella's vibrato. People start closing their eyes, feeling themselves transported to a speakeasy, all velvet and twilight. After the song ends there's a moment of complete quiet before the room erupts in applause.

The MC announces Abby's turn, and there's still no sign of Holtzmann. Once onstage, Abby clears her throat. "This is dedicated to my friend, my best friend. Erin, I know that we didn't always agree but even after our worst fights you always came back. You came back to me. And that means the world. To me." There are a few whoops and claps before the jovial piano of Carole King's "Where You Lead" starts to play. Abby's voice is simple, earnest, and playful. She sways and snaps her hands until everyone's snapping along with her. Erin grins, a tear starting to roll down her cheek. As it ends, Abby takes a quick bow and returns to the table.

"Oh none of that" Abby wipes Erin's cheeks though Erin sees unshed tears glistening in Abby's own eyes. "You're up next"

Oh no... It had been an emotional night, a beautiful night but emotional nonetheless, and she wasn't ready to sing anything. What was she even going to sing? What had Holtzmann signed her up for?

Abby squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be fine, just get up there. Have some fun"

Erin steps onto the stage, to the sound of Jewel's soothing guitar playing. She awkwardly grabs the mic from the stand and can't help but smile at Holtzmann's song choice. She had told Jillian about the two semesters of music classes she took, that "You Were Meant For Me" was the only song she had learned to both sing and play on guitar. But she had mentioned it a couple of years ago, back when they were just new colleagues. She couldn't believe Jillian had remembered. Singing the familiar melody brought her back to sophomore year... Her hands suddenly craved her guitar, that familiar feeling of wood and steel under flesh. As the song ends, Erin opens her eyes, quickly bows, and walks back to her seat.

"Girl you so cute!" Patty squeals as Erin sits down. Looking up at the stage, Patty erupts in laughter "Wooooo! Your girl is gonna put on a _show_..."

Erin looks up and her heart catches in her throat. Jillian is wearing a loose-fitting white blouse, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, tucked in to black leather cropped pants with laces up the sides, and patent leather black stilettos. Her hair is pulled back into her signature coif, her bangs draping over her right eye, her makeup soft and dewey. Big band music starts playing and Jillian locks eyes with Erin as she slowly starts walking across the stage towards her.

_"I wanna be loved by you, just you, nobody else but you"_

Jillian's voice is soft and playful like Marilyn's as she struts off the stage to stand directly in front of Erin. She leans over, whispering the next lyric into Erin's ear before undulating her body upright again. Her right hand glides up to her own neck, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

_"I couldn't aspire... to anything higher..."_

Suddenly she rips open her blouse, to reveal a lowcut undershirt. The audience is cheering so loud Erin hears it over her own heart beating against her eardrums. Jillian slowly arches her back, letting the blouse slide off her arms onto the floor. Rolling back up, she straddles Erin's lap, Jillian scoops up Erin's hand and runs it across her own chest. She guides Erin's hands downwards, while slowly undulating. Resting Erin's hand on the bottom edge of her undershirt and raising her hands above her head, Jillian winks. Despite her hands shaking, Erin manages to pull Jillian's top all the way off her body. Jillian stands back up, dramatically swinging her hips and the undershirt in her hand simultaneously before tossing the shirt into the the audience. Leaning over Erin again, she clutches Erin's chair and aggressively pulls her forward. Guiding Erin's hands up her thighs and onto her hips, Jillian whispers into Erin's ear again before nipping at her earlobe. Erin feels her fingers clutching Jillian's hips as Jillian winks again. Sitting all the way down on Erin's lap, Jillian draws hypnotizing circles with her chest before leaning her whole body onto Erin's. She blows gently on Erin's neck, sliding her hands up Erin's thighs to rest them on her waist. Erin can't control herself any longer - her hands fly up to Jillian's face, pulling her into a kiss. The entire club bursts into applause.

"Take me home now" Erin growls, already panting. "I mean, shit, wait, I mean Abby and Patty, I mean we can stay"

"Oh just go! Patty and I aren't ready to go home and you clearly need the place to yourself anyway. Go! We'll get a cab"

Holtzmann slowly stands up.

"Yo Holtzmann!" Patty holds up Jillian's blouse and tosses it to her "don't get pulled over for driving naked!"

"Thanks Patty!" Jillian puts the shirt back on and buttons the top, middle, and bottom buttons. She looks down and shrugs. "Close enough." Placing her left hand on Erin's lower back she gestures towards the door with her right. "Shall we?"

Erin looks at Jillian, biting her own lip with desire. _"Can I even wait until we get home?"_ she thinks to herself _"Or will I jump on her as soon as we get in the car?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I listened to while writing this are pretty obvious. Jillian's second outfit is from Kate's photoshoot with Elle magazine... I mean DAYUM I'm still not over those pictures...


	10. Chapter 10

As they approach the car, Erin grabs Jillian's hips and pushes her against it. Kissing her deeply. Jillian slides her hands up Erin's back, pulling her closer. Erin suddenly pulls away.

"Keys. Now."

Jillian laughs. "As you wish"

Erin opens the car door, pushing Jillian inside, making her laugh again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my dance routine"

Erin growls, climbing on top of her. Kissing Jillian again, her hands instinctively unbuttoning Jillian's shirt.

"Fuck. No. We have to get home."

Pulling herself off of Jillian, she hurries over to the drivers seat. Clutching the steering wheel so tight her knuckles are already white.

* * *

Pushing Jillian into the bedroom, Erin throws her dress off to the side.

"That's a cute bra babe, I like the lace" Jillian traces her finger along the top edge of the bra, causing Erin to take a shuddering breath.

"You drive me crazy" Erin shoves Jillian onto the bed and climbs on top of her. Kissing her, breathing her in. After aggressively stripping off her own underwear, she starts unbuttoning Jillian's shirt. Sliding her hands along Jillian's bare chest, grinding her hips against hers. 

"Pants"

"Yes"

Jillian kicks off her pants, revealing her favorite rainbow boxers. Despite the hightened tension, Erin laughs.

Jillian's voice is high and innocent. "What...? I told you they're my getting lucky pants"

Erin kisses her again, planting a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. She kisses her stomach, then her hips, gently pulling the waistband down to kiss just above her clit. Erin opens her mouth to tease the skin with her tongue. Jillian breathes in sharply, arching her back and letting out a small moan. Erin continues kissing across Jillian's hips, pausing to roll her tongue across the skin. She feels Jillian's breathing get shallow and heavy. She slides back up to kiss Jillian's open mouth. Jillian whimpers, and Erin tastes her hunger. She pulls Jillian's boxers all the way off, and traces her hand up Jillian's thigh. She brushes against Jillian's clit a few times, just enough to barely make contact. Jillian's hands clutch Erin's arms as she whimpers louder this time.

"I bought something for us to try"

Leaning over to her side of the bed, Erin opens the bottom drawer of the nightstand to pull out a sleek silicone vibrator. Turning it on, she slides it back and forth across the inside of Jillian's thighs, teasingly skipping over Jillian's clit. Jillian groans, arching her back. Erin kisses her again, feeling Jillian's intensity surge as she continues to tease.

Jillian moans and writhes "Please don't stop"

Erin glides the vibrator along Jillian's hip creases, eliciting guttural moans. As she slides it faster, she starts drawing large circles around Jillian's clit. Jillian bites her lip and grunts rhythmically. As Erin makes the circles smaller she lightens her touch, until she's barely drawing tight circles against Jillian.

"Oh Erin" Jillian pants.

Maintaining the rapid, feather-soft touch, Erin kisses her again, tasting her pleasure. She feels Jillian's body clench and shiver as Jillian whimpers into her kiss. Erin moves the vibrator slightly closer to Jillian as she maintains tight circles, letting the extra intensity fuel the orgasm for longer. Jillian gasps, her body still shaking.

Erin kisses Jillians neck, scraping her teeth against the skin before rolling her tongue across it. Jillian whimpers again, eyes still closed in ecstasy.

"Yes... please..." Jillian begs breathlessly.

Erin kisses Jillian's breasts, teasing them with gentle licks and love bites. Jillian squeals as her body clenches tighter.

With the final release, she opens her eyes. She tilts Erin's head up to kiss her soft and slow.

Erin kisses across Jillian's cheek, to whisper into her ear.

"I'm not done with you yet"

Jillian chuckles in surprise, still out of breath.

Erin kisses her again, gradually lowering her hips to meet Jillian's. They continue making out, slow and gentle. As Erin feels Jillian's intensity returning, she starts to grind her hips.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" Jillian's voice shifts from a high pitch to a primal moan.

The noises Jillian makes are the sexiest sounds Erin has ever heard. Knowing they're a response to her own actions is intoxicating.

She starts once again kissing a love trail down Jillian's body, pausing at Jillian's hips. She uses her tongue more now, slowly inching down until the tip of her tongue barely grazes Jillian's clit. Jillian squeals, thrusting her hips upwards. Erin glides her tongue up against Jillian again, eliciting a moan and a shudder. Very slowly Erin slides her tongue up and down against Jillian's clit, pausing between each movement and making Jillian's head spin. Erin gradually starts to add pressure.

"Ohhhhh... yess..." Jillian's voice is shaky and breathless.

Erin continues adding pressure and speed, until she's aggressively licking Jillian who's moaning loudly and thrusting her hips. Erin suddenly stops, shocking Jillian who drops her hips back down on the bed.

"What happened?"

Erin looks up and grins. "I'm driving you crazy"

Jillian smiles as she nods and closes her eyes. "Yes you are", she sighs.

"I really like the sounds you make."

"Oh really? Like this?"

Jillian grunts rhythmically and high-pitched, almost comically loud. Erin immediately kisses her.

"I know those were fake but that was so hot"

"Who said anything about faking? You're straddling me naked, and just gave me an orgasm so long I basically died. I'm incredibly turned on right now."

Erin blushes and grins. "Good"

Grabbing the vibrator again, she holds it against Jillian, making her gasp. Erin resumes teasing her, very softly running the tip of the toy up and down Jillian's clit.

Every exhale becomes a moan of desire as Jillian's hips undulate in pleasure. Erin keeps the contact gentle, making the vibrator only barely rub against Jillian. Gradually she starts to pull the toy away altogether, making Jillian whimper with desire again. Now barely brushing against Jillian at all, Erin leans down to gently kiss her collarbone. Jillian immediately slides her hand to cup Erin, sliding her middle and index fingers on either side of Erin's clit and rubbing. Her head swimming, Erin pauses, simply rocking her hips against Jillian's hand. Jillian whispers into Erin's ear.

"Let me take care of you"

Erin's thoughts still a euphoric haze, all she can do is moan in agreement. Jillian slowly sits up as Erin allows herself to be laid down on the bed. Jillian slides down, kissing the inside of Erin's thighs. Kissing her hip creases, brushing her tongue against the soft sensitive skin. Erin moans, a magical primal sound. Jillian strokes Erin's clit while planting soft kisses around it. Erin moans louder, starting to thrust her hips. Jillian wraps her mouth around Erin's clit and sucks in. Erin grunts, rapidly thrusting her hips, frantically running her hands through Jillian's hair. Breathing through her nose, Jillian sucks on Erin's clit more with each inhale. Erin closes her eyes, seeing fireworks. Pulses of ecstasy cascading through her entire body, causing her legs to quiver and her fists to clench. Still sucking in, Jillian rubs her tongue along Erin's clit. The entire earth shakes underneath Erin as she moans a deep release.

Jillian climbs back up on the bed to kiss Erin's cheek.

"I'll have to wear that outfit more often"

Erin laughs, still out of breath. "Yes... definitely..."

She wraps her arm around Jillian, pulling her close. Jillian gently kisses down Erin's neck. To retaliate, Erin slides her hand up into Jillian's hair to clutch a fistful. Jillian inhales sharply, then clears her throat.  
  
"Mmmm we both need a break. Truce?"

Erin chuckles "Truce."


End file.
